Sonic goes to school
by Jaster4000a
Summary: When Amy finds outs that Sonic didn't go to school. Amy and Tails sign him up for a school on earth. read about his adventures in...SCHOOL!
1. Chapter 1

One day, on the planet Mobius, Sonic the hedgehog was running up and down hills for fun as always when he noticed it was dinner time "Oh dang I'm going to be late, no matter I'm Sonic the hedgehog" said Sonic with a smile on this face and left in a blink of an eye. He arrived at Tails house and asked "Did you guys eat yet?" As he entered the dining room and saw that all his friends where sitting at the table as Tails was making pasta and Amy was getting the forks and plates "Actually", said Cream ,"Your about on time." "Sonic" said Shadow in the dark evil voice he has, "How come you're always the last to arrive at dinner time?" "Sorry, you know me, I just like to be out in the open-""RUNNING!" said Amy in a very mad tone "You're always running in the open, just running and running is that what you're going to do for the rest of your life!""Actually" adding to Amy's rage said Shadow "as you know I'm a copy of Sonic, so I know all of his secrets and did you know Sonic never went to school, he was too busy running to go or even care about it.""WHAT?" said Amy "YOU DIDN'T EVEN GO TO SCHOOL!" "uhhhhhhh" said Sonic and left the room in the blink of an eye. He ran to a place far away, until he got to the ditch under Tails house. "Wow I can't believe I ran all around Mobius!" said Sonic "But they won't find me here". "I can't believe he ran away, now who knows where he ran off to this time" said Amy "actually" said Tails "he's probably under the ditch in my backyard" "you have a ditch in your backyard" said Cream "I didn't even know you had a backyard.", said Shadow. "Well I do" said Tails ""wait how do you knows he's in the ditch" said Amy" Really, are you really going to ask that", said Tails at that moment Amy had a million flashbacks at once and said "yeah you're right""told you so" said Tails

So while Sonic hide in his fortress of solitude (the ditch). Amy and Tails signed him up at a local school on Earth because there were no schools on Mobius, and how will they put sonic on earth you ask? Tails has a "universal" teleporter . That's how Amy, Tails and everyone on Mobius got on earth. So they put Sonic in a school called "over the hedge" Elementary school the school's mascot is a hedgehog and school started in two days so Amy and Tails got school supplies for Sonic and a backpack for him and in the morning they went to the ditch and told Sonic that he had to go to school tomorrow and start in the beginning. 1st Grade!


	2. The arival

**Authors note**: I mention character Josh Thorndike to my story and he isn't my character he is Josh the Hedgehog's character don't worry I asked for permission.

"I DON'T WANT TO GO!" said Sonic while Tails and Amy where trying to push him into the universal transporting portal that tails made, but never really used it" O well you have to Sonic" said Tails "It's for your own good." Said Amy "I…DON'T….WANT… TO!" " Sonic just go!" said Amy and Tails. "Here Now I'll Show you" said sonic as he quickly pulled out the seven chaos emeralds out or his backpack and turned into super sonic. But he went the wrong way then turned around quickly, and then Amy took out her extra big hammer and smacked the chaos emeralds out of him and sent him flying backwards into the portal." How did the chaos emeralds get in Sonic's backpack? Cause he would have to steal it from Shadow." said Tails.

Then suddenly Shadow the hedgehog burst through the door of Tails basement and said "OH MY GOD DID YOU GUYS SEE THE RED AND GREEN CHAOS EMERALDs, KNUCKLES IS GOING TO KILL ME! IF HE FOUND OUT THAT I LOST THE CHAOS EMERALDS I BORROWED (gasp) DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE WILL DO TO ME. HE WILL RIP MY HEAD AND OTHER BODY PARTS CLEAN OFF WITH NO SWEAT. HE WONT EVEN FLINCH WHEN HE SEES MY BLOOD AND GUTS SQUIRTING EVERYWHERE!" Shadow was panicking and screaming like a little girl when she sees a big spider. Then he slightly looked at the floor and saw that all seven chaos emeralds ever on the floor. Shadow grabbed the red and green chaos emeralds and left thanking god. Tails and Amy looked at him leave sarcastically"Did he see the other ones?"said Tails"I don't think so" said Amy. And then they turned the portal on again and they went through the portal, to go to Ihop to get pancakes with syrup and butter. Sonic was spinning through the time and space continuum and said in his head" I'm not going to like getting used to this" out of the corner of his eye the saw tails and Amy floating along the space time continuum following him but he didn't bother to turn back he just figured it was another of the floating pictures of memories that past him every once in a while. Then sonic saw a light "guess that's the end of the trip" said sonic getting off of his backpack and putting it on. Sonic finally arrived to the planet humans call "Earth" "Maybe I'll go visit josh Thorndike my buddy" At the thought of that he was literally shocked like electrocuted. "Curse Tails he put a microchip on me" And there he was in front of the school and getting ready to go in…

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
